metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interrogation responses
This article is a list of responses given by non-player characters during interrogation by the player character, as featured in various games in the . List of interrogation responses in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Environment Jungle *"When you walk on moist soil... Your footprints will..." *"In the jungle... Ammunition is valuable" *"The crocodiles... are ferocious..." *"Crocodiles taste great" *"Throw a grenade into a crocodile's mouth" *"In the water, the crocodiles are tough..." *"Watch out for hornets" *"There's a hornets nest around here" *"I shot down a hornet's nest around here..." *"Hornets... They're terrifying" *"The north crevice... so many hornets" *"Dogs.. can't stand crocodiles..." *"What dogs really like... is animal meat" *"Dogs will pick up your trail... by smell" Mountains *"On the mountains... chocolate chip camouflage would be effective" *"On the mountains... rations are... hard to come by" *"Vultures... They feed on human remains. When you eat a vulture that has fed on a body..." *"Scorpions... they have lethal poison" *"If you get stung by a scorpion... use serum" All areas *"Shooting Kerotan will..." *"Up ahead... Our numbers are strong..." *"Plants... Last a long time..." *"Fish... rots quickly..." *"Meat... tastes good... but rots soon" *"Fruit... is easy to get" *"Eat rotten food... stomach ache" *"Rations... don't go bad" *"Under the bed..." *"If the provisions storehouse is destroyed..." *"If you destroy the armory..." *"The armory... can be destroyed with TNT" *"In the provisions storehouse... there’s some good eats... a bunch!" *"In the darkness... If you light a cigar" Locations Dremuchij *"If you climb trees, there's fruit" *"Inside fallen trees..." *"At night, poisonous animals will..." *"In the south, the bottomless swamp..." Dolinovodno *"If you fall off the rope bridge... you’re finished..." *"Under the rope bridge... Flatten yourself against the cliff wall, and proceed" Rassvet *"We've got some guys in the grass" *"There are snipers up high.." *"In the swamp... Traps" *"Beyond the Swamp, there are mines" Bolshaya Past South *"There are lots of traps around here..." *"Beyond the Swamp, there are mines" *"Watch your feet..." Bolshaya Past Base *"The northeastern gun emplacement... Use the trenches." Chyornaya Peschera Cave Branch *"In caves... Torches" Ponizovje Warehouse Exterior *"Get into the warehouse... from the stairs on the right." Ponizovje Warehouse Interior *"A little further ahead, the forest... is deadly" Graniny Gorki Lab: *The lab... it has two floors above ground... and one below" *"The chief's room... it's underground" *"If you're hungry... maybe you should try the second floor On the Second Floor... There’s some rations" *"If you can get down the northeast stairs... you'll find the jail" *"How about going to the toilet... relaxing a bit?" *"The open ceiling 2nd floor... hang..." *"Trying to Escape... You'll get put in an isolation cell" *"From the courtyard... you can jump down to the first floor" Graniny Gorki Lab: Outside walls *"This facility... It used to be a cell" (The accurate translation is "This facility... It used to be a prison) *"To open the door, you could call over someone with a key Soldiers with key... They should be just inside the door. To call a key holding soldier over, the CQC can be used to knock" *"Hidden by Grass... A hole in the wall" Graniny Gorki Lab: Inside walls *"To the northeast... In the armory... There’s some ammo..." *"Under the truck... There’s some ammo..." *"From the Balcony... you can get out" Graniny Gorki Lab: B1 East *"In this area, there is LIFE Medicine" *"The isolation cell guard... What an idiot" Graniny Gorki Lab: B1 West *"The lab chief's room... is the furthest back" Syvatogornyj East *"If you climb the tree behind the hut..." *"TNT, under the bed" *"A good sniping point... Up from the cliffs" Syvatogornyj West *"Watch your feet... this area has traps" *"If you travel along the east wall" *"I don't know much about what’s north of here... It's out of my jurisdiction" Sokrovenno *"Snipers are hanging out up high" *"Snipers like the grass" *"This place... gets a lot of rain" Sokrovenno South *"To the west... an armory" Krasnogorje Mountainside *"Inside the bunker... an item" *"The provisions storehouse... on the roof" Krasnogorje Mountaintop *"In the air raid shelter... a way out" *"Getting into the underground shelter, without a key..." Groznyj Grad *"This area is huge" *"The armory... northwest" *"In the back of the armored truck" *"If you travel along the ditch..." *"Using the ducts... you can move safely" *"The Cell... to the east" *"The Provisions storehouse... Northeast" *"To the weapons lab main wing, they're a truck carry goods" Specific characters Sokolov *"We won't hand over Sokolov!" Ocelot *"The Major He's looking for you" *"Major, He'll have his revenge" *"The Major would never lose to you!" *"That time... if only those hornets hadn't come" *"The Ocelot Commander... He likes quick draw gun duels.. *"The north crevice... so many hornets" *"His revolver... reloading can be..." *"The Ocelot commander... He takes good care of his hat" The Fear *"The fear... comes to eat... even spoiled and rotten food" Enemy Flying Platforms *"Directly under the flying platform... Is it's blind spot" *"The flying platform's weakness... is its engine." *"The flying platform searchlights can be broken" Soldiers *"A lot of us, we can’t swim." *"If our Radios are taken out... Our Contact Will..." *"The Others... If you want to learn more, take a look at the Survival Viewer Map For details... Look at the Survival Viewer Map" *"After taking us out... leaving us alone will..." *"There are guys who know alert cancellation frequencies" *"Listening to the radio can be relaxing..." *"If our radio man is taken out... Contact will be..." *"One punch... to the groin" *"If right hand gets shot.. the gun" *"Even threatening... won't show their dog tags" Scientists *"The Scientists... We don't get along." Helicopter *"Helicopters... also if you have an RPG" Raikov *"Water... The Colonel is weak against water." *"The Colonel... He has problems with bright mushrooms..." *"April...30th..." *"We'll tell them everything... together." *"Today... is the day I met you." *"No, never heard that name before." EVA *And then... when I was 17... ...35...26...34... ...Up up down down left right left right... I don't remember the rest... Instant noodles... Other Soldier responses *"I'm not talkin'..." *"I... Don't Know Anything..." *"I... Don't have anything..." *"You... Stinking American!" *"...you imperialist pig...!" *"You lousy... !" *"Bastard!" *"Just try and kill me" *"I'll Never conform... to the west" *"You... do have freedom?" *"The freedom of the west... Is it really all that good?" Scientist responses *"" *"They... They are forcing me to work here..." *"Even in our country... We can research as we please" Play tips *"During Polygon Demos... Zoom with the action button" *"On the radio screen... Hold down the action button to..." *"When "R1" is displayed in the polygon demo, press the first person view button to..." *"The Machine Gun... with the action button..." *"If you stay low... you're hard to spot" *"By Stalking... You can find trap indicators" Weapons *"In this area... There's a weapon" *"In the armory... There's an SVD" *"Grenades... Lying down will..." *"When throwing a grenade... If shot..." *"Guns can be fired... Even in water" Camouflage *"In the water, water camouflage is most effective" Traps *"Pass wire traps... by crawling" *"Shooting drums will..." *"If you shoot the barbed wire fence power source..." Ac!d Passwords Very Easy/Easy *"ACID Password: V-I-P-E-R" Normal *"ACID Password: J-E-H-U-T-Y" Hard *"ACID Password: X-M-E-I-G-H-T" Extreme/European Extreme *"ACID Password: M-I-K-A" List of interrogation responses in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Government official ;Important *"The warheads were brought to the silo located east of the ravine!" *"The guest house? It's across the rail bridge, near the sea." *""A man with a revolver?" Yeah, he did talk to me. He mentioned a friend at the airport..." *"Who do you think you are!? Let me go!" (first time) *"Check the lockers at the security base... There's a radio frequency written there." (second) Soviet officer ;Important *"They... They took some guy named Snake over to the guest house!" *"That reminds me. I saw a man twirling a revolver around in the urban zone..." FOX soldier ;Important *"141.23..." Soviet soldier *There aren't any drugs like that here. I swear! (this is during the first visit to the hospital.) ;Important *"The frequency... is 145.61!" *"14002..." *"14678..." Other *"H-help meee!" *"Please don't kill me..." *"Kill me..." List of interrogation responses in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Career-related * "There is faster way to drag soldiers" List of interrogation responses in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Mission-related interrogations ;Travel to the Mine Base *"There's a prisoner... ...to the south. ...up above." Vladimir Zadornov *"The butt... is another weak point." Kazuhira Miller EXTRA OPS 068 Date with Kaz *I got...nothing...to hide... *"No skeletons...in my...closet." *"OK, OK…there's one thing…I never told you…" *"You were always…my…" Paz Ortega Andrade EXTRA OPS 067 Date with Paz Note, this scene only occurs if the player is wearing the swimwear alongside Paz. It is also one of the few interrogation responses to actually be voiced. *I'm not... hiding anything from you... *Honest. You have to believe me! *My name is... Paz... I... I love peace... *Honestly, I... *This hurts... Let me go... *I... I stole some rations from Mother Base... *Snake... Please... List of interrogation responses in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Main game *There are guys posted at these positions... **I told you all I know. Lemme go! *Those XOF guys... always hang around the admin building. **That was everything I know. What are you waiting for?! *You won't get past... these surveillance cameras... *You'll find some ammo here. **I don't know any more. Please, don't kill me! Eliminate the Renegade Threats Glaz *Are you... a phantom too...? Palitz *A phantom comes... Other Intel Operative Rescue Classified Intel Acquisition Undercover Agent *'Undercover Agent:' I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My cover was blown. They made me do it. T-They took the tape, too. S-Soldier with the shaved head. Don't kill me. They've got my family. They used them against me. Bald Marine *'Bald Marine:' So you want this tape? You're too late. You can't stop the plan. We're free of any one government. Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements Déjà Vu *You'll find a... cassette tape here. *You looking for the marking I saw here...? *The admin building's lights are controlled by the power system located here... *I'll tell you where the armored vehicles are... *I'll tell you where the prisoners are. *The surveillance camera is... in front of the admin gate. *You need a handgun, try here. *There's a submachine gun here. *They brought in some new weaponry. This is where it is. *They took a prisoner to the basement of the admin building. The boiler room. *There's a... non-lethal weapon here. *There are some... directional mines here. Jamais Vu List of interrogation responses in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Mission 3 - A Hero's Way *'Spetsnaz commander:' "We burned a bunch of villages... but I swear we didn't kill the villagers". "Da Smasei Laman...? I had nothing to do with it!". "This area is controlled by... an unknown group...". "There's something hidden...". Mission 7 - Red Brass *'Wakh Sind Platoon commander:' "You cur, you think you can take on the whole 40th Army?" *'Shago Platoon commander:' "I won't buy my survival with the lives of my comrades..." *'Soviet company commander:' "So you're him... I heard the rumors, but even as an enemy, I must say I'm impressed". *'Commander's men:' "Who are you...?" Mission 9 - Backup Back Down Mission 10 - Angel With Broken Wings *'Prisoner escort 1:' You here to rescue Malak...? He's in the... interrogation room. *'Prisoner escort 2' Why an escort for just one prisoner? Who were we protecting him from? You...? *'Interrogator:' Bastard! Who are you with? What do you want with the prisoner? ...Y-You mean... ah! Mission 13 - Pitch Dark *'The man training the children:' "I was just following orders! "Gunsmith" said to train the kids..." Mission 14 - Ligua Franca Mission 15 - Footprints of Phantoms Mission 17 - Rescue the Intel Agents *'CFA assassin 1:' Your man just wouldn't talk. So, we... *'CFA assassin 2:' I ain't telling you... jack shit! Mission 18 - Blood Runs Deep *'Former platoon leader: '"I didn't betray them... I sold myself... to protect them..." Mission 19 - On the Trail Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Mission 20 - Voices Mission 21 - The War Economy *'Arms Dealer:' "Don't kill me... please... I can tell you anything". "I don't run the company... I just collect my paycheck and do what I'm told". "I don't know any details! I can't contact the client myself..." *'CFA Executive': "What the hell...?! Are you with those enemies of SANR...?" "I don't know anything... I don't shove my nose in a client's business". "So this is what I get for living off civil war...". Mission 22 - Retake the Platform *'Mosquito:' "You're Big Boss...?" "So you know what Hell's like too". "Boss... you still don't recognize me?!" *'Soldiers:' "The boss... is here..." Mission 26 - Hunting Down *'CFA bodyguard:' "If you're just gonna kill me... Why not hire me instead?" *'CFA bodyguard:' "I never wanted to protect that slave-trading scum..." *'CFA bodyguard:' "Wait, don't kill me...! I'm a trained medic. You could use a guy like me!" Mission 30 - Skull Face Mission 32 - To Know Too Much *'The man trying to kill the CIA agent:' "I am... a soldier of the Soviet 40th Army". Mission 35 - Cursed Legacy *'Zero Risk Security Commander:' "You're too late... The research materials have been moved away from the mansion...". Mission 41 - Proxy War Without End *'Armored column’s commander': "To get this close to me... the legends were true." "Kill me, Big Boss. I'm a mercenary too. Always ready to die." "You-you won't kill me? You want to hire me...? To serve under the legendary mercenary... it would be an honor." "We hid diamonds... here." *'Soldiers at Nova Braga:' "The commander is scheduled to be stationed at Nova Braga Airport for the time being..." *'Soldiers at Nova Braga:' "The man leading the armored column has been through it all... he's a superb soldier." Side Op 1 *'Soviet Interpreter:' Your English is pretty good... American? If you need help with Russian, I can help... I can translate for you. No need to kill me... Let me help you! Miscellaneous ;iDroid information *"There's a mine placed... here." *"I can tell you where our men are stationed..." ;Refusals: *"I ain't telling you... jack shit!" *"You're wasting your time. I don't know anything." *"Let go of me... I don't know nothing. I swear!" Interrogation questions These are for statements given by the player when interrogating enemies Venom Snake ;Standard interrogation *"Talk." *"Speak." *"Spit it out!" ;Finding out about other enemy soldiers' locations *"Where are your friends?" *"Where are the others?" Category:Transcripts